Twisted Delusions
by Firediva0
Summary: What if when Petunia told Harry that his parents died in a car accident, it actually happened in a parallel universe but with a little twist?


Challenge 1: The Hopscotch Challenge on The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry Forum (Challenges and Assignments)

Prompts: Car (object), baby (word), and dementor (creature)

AN: Now...Let us enter the psychotic mind of Firediva0!

Summary:

What if when Petunia told Harry that his parent's were in a car accident, it actually happened in a parallel universe with a twist?

* * *

Lily Potter lived a simple and normal life.

Yes, she was a mother and had all the responsibilities that came with that, but in reality it wasn't that bad. Her husband, James, was a caring and kind soul. When they were younger, he _was_ a bit of a playboy but now...? Now he's different.

Whenever Lily was busy or extremely tired from her job at St. Mungo's, James would step up and take care of their beautiful baby boy. Their child's eyes would have a special gleam in his eyes whenever his daddy came to pick him up and just spend time with him.

Lily, as a mother and wife, was happy to see that the guy she chose to spend the rest of her life with took care of their son. She knew that it could have been a ruffian who would have abused their child, so for that she was grateful.

Smiling gently at the image her husband and their baby, Harry, made as they played with each other, Lily folded her arms and just relished in the peaceful atmosphere that had settled around them.

 _'This...'_ She began in her mind.

 _'Is the life.'_ With that said, she turned her attention back to the baby in her husband's arms.

* * *

A couple days later, Lily herded Harry and James into the car. Together they drove in silence to the Burrow so they could meet up with Molly and Aurthur and their family of gingers.

Everything was going perfectly, and Lily smiled as James tried to sing along with the song that played on the radio. Just as she was about to open her mouth to comment on his down right _horrible_ singing, the sky suddenly went dark and Harry released a loud wail from the back of the car.

Slightly panicked, Lily twisted in her car seat and gently rubbed her baby's upper arm. Harry looked up with his mezmorizing green eyes, and Lily repressed a shiver as she mentally compared them to the vivid green of the Avada Kedavra curse.

Those eyes...they were so much like hers, yet at the same time so different. They were somehow deeper, and upon looking inside of them they made Harry seem as if he was older than he was. It was a scary thought, but Lily managed to smile shakily.

Turning her attention back to the now dark sky, Lily frowned as a sudden chill came around them. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked worriedly at James who was by now shaking horribly in his seat.

James's hazel eyes suddenly widened in alarm, and he forcibly pressed down on the pedal. Wide eyed, Lily turned to her husband who was clenching the steering wheel as if it was his life line. She was about to ask what the hell was going on, when suddenly a black robed figure appeared before them. James stomped on the brakes, and the car skidded. Twisting and turning on the road, James and Lily lost sight of the robed being that was just right before him.

Remembering that her child was in the back seat all by himself, Lily turned to find Harry's eyes glowing. The vivid emerald eyes glowed in the darkness of the car, and Lily forced herself not to scream at the sight of such an expression on her precious baby's face. Turning to James, she pulled his arm and pointed towards Harry.

James's eyes widened and he quickly took off his seatbelt, turned around in his seat, and pulled Harry into his arms. Harry's crying had ceased when they almost swerved off of the road, and now a strange calm had overtaken his expression. Slightly taken aback, Lily whimpered in fear of what was happening to her baby.

"James..." She whispered. Her husband looked up from the baby in his arms, and smiled shakily at her.

"Shh...It's gonna be alright Lil's." He whispered back to her. Lily followed her husband's instructions and kept silent. However, she wasn't entirely convinced. Schooling her expression to show the utmost calm, Lily turned towards her husband and buried all of the feelings of worry inside of her.

After all, it would do no good to make her husband worried, and in this situation nothing would come out of asking pointless question. However, despite the almost serene expression that was on her face, on the inside a storm was raging.

Questions and thoughts swirled all around, and a big cloud of doubt clouded her mind.

Would they make it out of this? What were those creatures? Why was her baby's eyes glowing? Did this have to do with the prophecy?!

More and more questions littered her mind, and with each passing second, panic set in. Her husband seemed to be able to sense her unease because he placed Harry in her arms and smiled that all to familiar smile.

The storm raging inside of her mind calmed some, and Lily soon was at ease once more. She was not alone. Her husband stood by her, and they both were very capable wizards. If it came down to a fight she had no doubt that they could protect themselves and Harry. Yes...everything would be alright.

As if those very words were the signal, everything went to hell in that exact moment.

The cold air suddenly became unbearable, and Lily could feel it slowly freezing her insides. The darkness soon became overwhelming and everything was pitch black.

Harry's screams suddenly started again with a vengeance, and Lily found all of the buried panic rising in her chest.

Phantom screams suddenly rang near them and right before her eyes, images began projecting themselves.

In one she saw Harry and James on the kitchen floor, caked in blood and mud. Expressions of utter horror were on their faces, and millions of puncture wounds littered their skin.

Immediately, Lily recoiled in horror. Her mind was running rampant, and in every picture she saw her family lying dead before her.

A bloody knife was in her hand, and Lily screamed bloody murder when she realized the insinuation.

She killed them...

As the revelation made itself known in her mind, a torrent of emotions overwhelmed her. Anger, self loathing, disgust, sadness, grief, and complete _hatred_ churned in her stomach and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. As if the word decided to tune itself in with her emotions, the car started back up and began spinning.

 _Faster and faster..._

 _Faster and faster..._

 _Faster and faster..._

Suddenly, pain overtook her entire being and all she knew was that her baby abruptly stopped crying, and darkness coated her whole entire world...

* * *

On the following day, text in bold letters were written all over the daily prophet along with a picture of the graves. On that night, the Dark Side rejoiced while the Light wept at the loss of their only hope.

 _ **Here lies the graves of the following:**_

 _ **Lily Potter, A friend, Head of Nurses Department, and Wife.**_

 _ **James Potter, A friend, Maurader, Head Auror, and Husband.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, An adorable Son, A loving Godson, and The Prophesized savior of the Wizarding World.**_

 ** _RIP._**


End file.
